


Reaping

by mikey_melon



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hunger Games AU, My First Work in This Fandom, but YEEHAW, i was bored so i wrote this thing i keep thinkin abt, idk if ill continue, just reaping, no violence in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikey_melon/pseuds/mikey_melon
Summary: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hunger games au yeehaw





	Reaping

Lick… lick… lick…

Callum cracks his eyes open, only to be greeted by the onslaught of Bait’s- their bulldog- tongue.

“Ugh Bait… really? Ten more minutes…” Callum flops himself over the his bed, to find the space beside him empty. “Ez?” He wonders softly, before his expression tightens.

“Callum, get ready.” That’s his dad, voice entirely void of his usual chipper attitude. Well, step dad. Callum had almost completely forgot about what was so special about today, why all of them had off of their jobs.

If you can even call them that.

Callum, a member of the Sky district, was in charge of the fucking air conditioning for the Capitol, where the Dragons lived. Well, that’s what everyone he knew called their leaders. “More like dictators,” he grimly mumbles while hopping out of bed and snagging clean clothes from his dresser.

“Do I have to go? I’m scared…” Callum frowns, hearing the concern in his baby brother’s voice. Since Ezran just turned 12 a few months ago, he was legally required to go to the… spectacle. Callum’s friends had told him horror stories of what had happened to those who avoided going. He shivers, pulling his boots on and walking into their living room. Ezran’s hugging their dad, eyes watery. Immediately, upon seeing Callum, he rushes to him.

“Cal I’m scared…” He whimpers, wrapping his arms tightly around his 17 year old brother. Callum squeezes him, running his hand through his wild hair soothingly.

“Shh Ez… it’s okay. There’s hundreds of names to choose from… you don’t have anything to worry about…” Callum did his best to disguise the doubt creeping up in his voice. He had countless nightmares on the nights leading to this day. What if Ezran’s name was called? What would he do?

Callum shakes his head to clear his thoughts. No time to think about that.

Their dad takes Callum’s hand, and lifts Ezran into his arms. No point in waiting any longer. Together, the family marches their way to the reaping.

\---

Callum was basically numb to entering the reaping zone, considering this was his fifth time doing this. Holding his hand out to the Dragon Guard, (basically what they call guards from the Capitol, hired by the Dragons) he doesn’t so much as flinch as they prick his finger, wiping his blood on a card to show that he did indeed show up. Ezran, however, didn’t react so calmly. Callum watches as he hesitantly holds his hand out, and cries out when they prick him. Callum frowns, before taking Ezran’s hand that wasn’t in his mouth (to suck out the wound or something like that) and gently squeezes it.

“Hey bud, we’re gonna be okay, okay? Let’s just get this all over with,” Callum smiles down at his baby brother, ruffling his hair. Ezran gives him a little smile, but can’t hide his anxiety.

It feels like forever and no time has passed when a brightly dressed lady walks onto the stage, clearing her throat in front of the podium and microphone. Everyone goes silent.

Callum holds Ezrans hand tighter.

She goes through the same boring speech about the Games she does every year, preaching how it’s the only way we can truly have peace or whatever bullshit they want the people to believe. After that, Callum watches tensely as her heels clack and walk over to the bowl, filled to the brim with all the potential tributes.

‘More like potential lambs for slaughter’ Callum thinks bitterly. He glares as she picks a slip of paper up, reading the name to herself with a malicious glint in her eyes. She clacks back to the podium, and leans in.

“For the female tribute; Rayla Lupis.” Callum hears gasps and murmurs of disagreement for a few moments, before he notices a girl walking up to the stage, very tense.

‘An elf…’ he notes to himself. As she turns to face the crowd, Callum immediately can take note of how… beautiful she is. She looks determined, scared, fierce. A victor in the making, no doubt. His eyes get caught up in her lips for a moment he almost misses the next, more important announcement.

“Ezran Katolis.”

Callum’s brain feels like it short circuits. He blinks, taking in a shallow breath. Beside him, he can faintly hear his dad start to cry, and sees his baby brother walking forward slowly, almost like a robot.

His baby brother.

The male tribute.

“I volunteer.” He stumbles on his words, pushing people away in the crowd. Noticing no change, he raises his voice, cracking and desperate. “I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!” The crowd is shocked. No one has volunteered in their district for years. Callum goes deaf as he’s dragged up to the stage by the Dragon Guard. He sees his dad holding back a struggling, sobbing, screaming Ezran.

But all he can think is it’s better that he dies than Ezran.

**Author's Note:**

> if yall Want more comment??? idk bye


End file.
